A First Chance, Another Mistake
by SteelShadowFang
Summary: Before Train leaves he saves a little girl and takes her on as his apprentice TrainxOC Title change use to be First Chance Second Mistake
1. Another day

My first fan fiction story so be nice

I don't own black cat or any of the characters as if that weren't obvious enough.

I've put chapter 1 and 2 together because they're just too short.

"We have received conformation that the subject body has been disposed of" Train nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on the three huge plasma screens each spouting a shriveled looking face that surrounded him.

"Excellent work thirteen, you're precision and efficiency again were astounding".

"Now onto your next assignment, well this may prove to be a challenge we have all the faith in the world that you will be successful." Train's lower lip twitched in amusement so they had faith in him ha?

"You are to eliminate William Sonto, a bioengineer that has apparently been producing weapons for the Syndicate." (Note: The Syndicate is an organization that works against Chronos)

All three screens faded to show enlarged image of his target looking back at him. Middle aged with green eyes and brown hair and a narrow boney face. "Nothing special about him just trash that needs to be scrape of the streets" Train thought.

"Saphira will brief you on details". The screens flickered then died.

A thin black figure was illuminated cast by the setting sun. In his hand was a revolver, its shinny surface glinting menacingly. The Roman numeral thirteen branded on the barrel.

Train Heartnet looked up, his keen eyes scanning the perimeter.

"Creed", Train didn't bother to turn, after all that man had been following him around since day one.

"Well, hello Train". From behind the assassin stood a slender tall man his hand wrapped around the hilt of a sheathed sword, a malicious grin spread across his face.

"So, who's the sucker tonight"?

Train wordlessly tossed him a black envelope Saphira had given him. Creed studied the photo and chuckled.

"Well looked like the Black Cat going to pay him a little visit". Creed snickered, his eyes radiating an unnatural red glint in them.

"Well, we don't want to be late do we?"

I know really short I just don't like writing giant chapters

Please **PLEASE**** PLEASE** I won't write unless you read


	2. Circumstances

Please Review I only go ONE review

Thanks crazyforwriting101 for Reviewing

I don't own Black Cat or any of characters, yet

A gun shot split the night followed by a splatter of blood. Two black shapes could be seen moving swiftly through the dense fog surrounding the facility.

"This way, they're over here!" Black uniformed security men dotted the perimeter, all trying to find the intruders.

"You're wasting your time." Thought Creed as they past the first set of buildings "nobody can catch the Black Cat!"

Suddenly seemingly out of nowhere a shower of bullets rained down on the guards. Blood licked the ground as the bullets connected, each running flawlessly thought a heart. A long katana swiped though the crowd, showering the ground in red. Guard after guard littered the ground, their mangled bodies drowned in their own blood.

Train jumped though the teetering mass of corpse landing nibbling on the balcony of a large building plastered in the center of the facility. Breaking the glass with Hades he sprinted down the hall, pausing briefly to check doors. More guards appeared followed by Creed who was merrily dancing away, swinging Kotesu in a wide ark, splitting them in half, by the torso. Train stopped facing the opposite end of the hall where twelve guards had stationed themselves firming in front of it.

Train was instantly surrounded, all guns aimed at his chest. A moment later bullets were sent flying toward him. Train smirked; did they really think that could work? Dodging in ways thought impossible Train made his way past several of the guards who were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"What the, where'd he go!"

Dashing the man's skull with Hades, Train ran thought the throng before the guards had time to blink and striked them down with swift gun shots each making contact, quickly killing the victim before they had time to suffer. Kicking open the door he quietly made his way in. Large cabinets and work benched littered the room. A large amount of equipment sat in the corner its shinny surface gleaming in the moonlight. A thin man sat hunched in the corner his face pale white and shaking violently.

"William Sonto I believe?"

The man nodded his eyes darting panicky at the side door out of the lab. Train's eyes narrowed; did he really believe he could escapes?

As if on cu the door opened to reveal a tiny girl of about ten, carrying a mug of what Train presumed to be coffee.

You gotta learn to love em those cliffhanger. This one is the longest chapter so far so I thought I'd add one in there. Sorry if you hate me now. And PLEASE **PLEASE** **PLEASE**Review I want to here your opinions.


	3. Repeating the Past

Sorry I would have updated sooner but I've been drowning in homework.

Thank you so much WinglessDreams crazyforwriting101 ElRusso .Innocence for reviewing it makes me all warm and soft inside. (Really sorry if I forgot anyone I don't think I did since I keep all the messages you guys send, yes I admit it).

Sorry if this one isn't long enough but I have a thing for cliffys.

Now onto the story!!!

She was tiny and thin with blue eyes speckled with black. Her wine red hair slightly tangled hang from her shoulders like a veil. A white gown incased her frame, edges trimmed with blue. Shock was plain on her face her eyes widening considerably, the mug slide from her fingers before making friends with the floor.

Train, his gun still pointed at the thin man deduced the situation quickly. He could leave this girl after completing the mission, but to do so would be no better then killing her. Lower rank assassins always cleaned the area after they were done and they were bound to find her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man motion to the girl to leave. Returning his full attention to him he quickly slide is head back toward William (the man to those with a short memory like me). His gaunt eyes side back to those gold ones.

"Don't kill her please; she's just a little girl!"

Train nodded and without a second thought pulled the trigger. A crack spilt the night and red staining the flowered wallpaper. Blood flowed from his skull and brain fluid leaked out from the hole. William's expression became vacant as eyes rolled to the back of his head bloodshot and empty. His mouth was open and yellow foam weld up in the corners saliva dripping onto his chin. He slid to the ground, blood marking his progress as the corpus deposited itself onto the floor. (I hope that was descriptive enough .Innocence)

He turned back to the girl who was shaking uncontrolled with horror plain on her face. For the first time since he had become a number he felt a twinge of remorse.

Not for the man but the little girl framed in his vision. She is just like him, he realized having to watch her family die; killed in front of her eyes. Powerless, to stop it. Ashamed for once about what he had done, he let is eyes slide back to the subject now turning a ghostly pale colour.

Creed came in blood soaking the top of his jacket though none of it was his. Kotesu sticky with blood hang by his side. A malicious grin was spread wide on is face his eyes running lovingly over Train's turned form. His eyes slide reluctantly from Train to the little redhead by the side door.

"So the man has a brat does he?"

Thought Creed as he slid Kotesu into the ground creating a grinding protest for the floorboard underneath. He knew Train would never kill a little girl. He had always thought of it as a weakness but he had always loved every thing about Train weakness and all.

Walking up to the girl he slid Kotesu, forward the grin widening. His shoes leaving bloody prints behind. The girl slid back clenching the doorway, her eyes terrified.

"Well hello there my dear aren't you pretty, so pretty in fact I want to make you scream!"

He draws back Kotesu and stabbed it at the girl. Just as the blade was about to make contact Train's voice broke the otherwise chilling atmosphere

. That's enough Creed!"

Creed turned a small childish frown on is face, even more disturbing then the last (the grin). But Train you know full well we're suppose to kill everybody!"

Train slowly shifted his gaze for the pale corpus to the tear stained girl. It will just be like the time with Z(sorry I can't remember his name anyone tell me that would be nice). He would be a murder who ruined this girl's life so that she would end up a killer. But a life is still a life.

Without a second thought he walked over and before the girl had time to blink brought Hades down onto the back of her neck. She crumpled and Train caught her before she tumbled to the ground. Aiming for a window he blew the glass out and prepared to jump when Creed's bewildered voice made him stop.

"Train what you are doing!?"

"Repeating the past."

Hope that was long enough………Review REView REVIEW I WON'T update again without at LEAST ten reviews.


	4. Cocky Queen

Hello sorry for not updating sooner but some people cough… didn't review… cough. This chapter is short because of that (I've gotten another chapter planned out but if you don't review I won't update!)

LOTS of people have put this story on their favorites or alerts so is it seriously so hard to write a line or two?! Anyway please review if I see at least 6 reviews for this chapter I will update IMMEDIATELY!

I don't own Black cat or any of the characters except for a bad-ass teen with a cocky attitude.

Now onto the story!

5 years later…..

I stood there, a katana hanging from a sheath secured to my belt. A jet black cloak sweeping silently behind me; it's frayed edges barring battle scars and hints of blood. My hair was cropped short, the front and sides of my face constantly obscured by long, cherry bangs, my back short and spiky.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere a bullet zoomed toward me; its shinny tip laced with death. With practiced ease I dodged the bullet and draw my sword silently from its sheath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark black shape moving swiftly though the foggy lighting of the building.

Metal met in midair as I jumped up and slashed upward, the tip aimed toward the quickly approaching figure. Sparks emanated from our contact as we both fell back and jumped of the wall; its wooden boards screaming in protest. Gathering spring from under my legs I dashed of the wall using my increased acceleration to raise my sword slightly up and brought it down on my enemy.

Unfortunately I did not see that he already shot three rounds towards my head. Quickly maneuvering my body so that none of the bullets would make contact with my soft flesh; I was forced to land giving up my once-in-a-lifetime advantage. Running across the walls he showered me with a cascade of bullets, all of which I avoided bending my slender body in ways thought impossible. Just as I reached the other side of the room, a long black barrel embedded itself in my neck.

"Died," Implored a claim, confident voice, "though I have to admit, you are improving."

I turned to see the face of my mentor. "Don't get so cocky, I beat you one of these days, Black cat."

Again please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Jealous Much!

Hello again I will only say one thing please review. There have been lots of people that have put this story on favorites or alerts so is it so hard to put down a sentence or too??!!!!!

I don't own Black cat or any of the characters except for a hot tempered chick that has a colorful vocabulary.

Note: I really suck at writing Creed's perspective since I'm not a lunatic so I don't know how lunatics think.

Now onto the story!!!

Train shrugged, "well anyway we'll have to cut the practice short, we have a mission tonight."

I puffed cheeks in annoyance. Is that all Train cares about, missions?

"Ow Yeah, Creed's coming along too." He smiled smugly, knowing full well how much I detested that psycho.

"Hey, at least I don't have that crap-loving lunatic following me around!" I retorted hotly, "or maybe you enjoy it!"

Train's Perspective

"Hey, at least I don't have that crap-loving lunatic following me around!" Lance retorted her face flaring up, "or maybe you enjoy it!"

I raised my eyebrow. What the hell was she getting so upset about?

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me you over-rated, stuck-up jerk!!!!"

Unfortunatly Creed chose that moment to open the door and as soon as he heard Lance's accusation his eye's turned murderous. Moving swiftly towards them he fingered the hilt of Kotesu threateningly.

I quickly took a step in front of Lance hoping to stop any attack Creed might make on her. Creed seemed to soften at the sight of me but continued to glare down at Lance, his eyes speaking mountains of murder.

Creed's Perspective

"At last", I thought brushing the stem of a rose I had picked, "finally I can see my Cat again" As soon as I had brushed past the double doors that separated Train from me I heard that filthy bitch talking to my Cat in the most disrespectful tone imaginable.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me you over-rated, stuck-up jerk!!!!"

Anger weld up from inside me. How dare that bitch talk to Train like that? She should be on her knees addressing him as Train-sama. Determined to spill some witch blood, I wrapped my fingers around Kotesu and proceeded toward her, my anger threatening to burst. Just as I had gotten to slicing range, Train had stepped in front of the whore and looked back at be threateningly. I stood there amazed. Was Train actually protecting that witch! No, my mind must be paying tricks on me! There was no way Train would choose her over me! (Yap Creed, just keep telling yourself that!)

Lances Perspective

At this point Creed looked murderous. I looked over Train's shoulder and gave him a just-face-it-your-a-loser-the-sooner-you-except-it-the-better-you-be look. Creed's eyes darkener even farther, his eye's becoming sleets.

I scoffed, was this guy stalking Train or something I wouldn't really be surprised if he did! Train whispered in my ear, "Go out the back door and meet us at Sun Street tonight at nine." I nodded and turning my back on both of them left. This seemed to be the trigger points as Creed draw Kotesu and hurled it at me.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Remembrance

Yo, hi again

I've finished yet another chapter…sob…happy…so proud

Anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated. This is my note to the world that I am in fact alive!

Anyway (you got to love that word) Please review and…drum roll

Onto the Story!

Blood, my first memories were of blood; this dark crimson liquid that stained my hands. I remembered it so clearly even more so when I saw it.

"Their over there, get them!"

Train looked at me and I nodded. Jumping from the tree that I had recently occupied, I swiftly draw my sword and impaled the first guard, the blade running cleanly though his heart. More appeared all arming their guns at me. I smirked and closed my eyes; relaying on nothing but my ears to locate and dodge the measly bullets.

Moving my feet with the grace and complexity any dancer would admire I glided to the center of the pack and moved my arm in a fast circular motion disabling all of them effectively. A dark shape moved swiftly past me.

Killing off a few more guards I followed Train into the mansion where our target was located. Near the front gates I saw the blurred outline of Creed; his face a mask of pleasure, blood staining the rim of his coat. I grimaced; hopping against hope that one of the many guards surrounding him would at least be able to give him a bruise.

Train expertly blasted past a window and I after downing a few more guards, followed. The interior of the house was dark but security cameras dotted the perimeter, their red lights moving constantly in a semi-circle. Train took care of these easily while I sped past him opening doors at a break neck pas.

A few more guards showed but they posed no problem and eventually, upon reaching an old looking broom closet, I located the target. He looked pretty much the same as in the photo only his eyes had changed; the once cheery flavor had turned a ghastly gray.

I looked pitilessly into his sunken eyes before positioning my blade so I could end his life without much pain (Creed likes to torture his victims before they dies. Even though Lance is a killer at least she makes it as painless as possible!)

He looks at me, fear present in those shrunken sockets and asks in a raspy voice, "who are you?"

I look back at him calmly, my face betraying on emotion," your worst nightmare."

Bang!

Blood poured out of is skull in alarming amounts. I didn't even flinch when the shot was fired and didn't bother to turn around after the deed had been done.

"I would have handled it."

Train voice whispered in my ear startling me, "you could have, but you won't."

"So it's over already!" I turned my head looking at the mad man that approached us, an insane expression plastered on his pale skin. Licking his sword clean with his tongue; he looked at Train checking for wounds.

I turned rolling my eyes. What was with this guy it's like he was in love with Train or something? I shuddered at the thought and turned my eyes back to our now deceased target. Blood, that was about all I could make of his face.

Than I felt something, something from deep inside my core I had never experienced before. I grip my head trying to shut it out. Pain endless pain, pain that makes you forgets about anything else. I collapsed and lay on the floor, too occupied to notice.

A dark room

A large testing tube

A girl

Me…

Hahahahahaha cliffy you got to love them but you probably feel like murdering me now. I don't know the symptoms for amnesia recall but if someone could tell me I can add it onto the next chapter. And I'm sure you get enough of this already but Review!


End file.
